


What? Again?

by moondansr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondansr/pseuds/moondansr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for locknkey on LiveJournal during the SPN Spring Fling 2013.  The prompt was What? Again? and the pairing was Sam/Dean.</p>
<p>This is about 1,600 words of Lawyer Sam, Private Investigator Dean and Lawyer Charlie.  It will only take a little of your time and it might make you smile.</p>
<p>Warning for Wincest and brief graphic sexual depictions</p>
            </blockquote>





	What? Again?

“Where were you the night that Ms. Jones claims you assaulted her?” Charlie asked her client. Sam watched her laying out her defense with practiced ease and cursed his own lack of evidence. He was certain that his client had suffered at the hands of this man but the burden of proof was on their side and he still didn’t have it. Some lawyers wouldn’t have gone to court with what he had but he’d been sure Dean would turn something up. He still was, but it didn’t look like the evidence would make it in time.

“I was at a park, with some friends,” he said. Sam stared at him and he could see that the man was lying, unfortunately body language was not admissible in court.

“How many people, would you say, saw you there?” Charlie asked.

“Probably a ton but two for sure.”

Sam took a breath and let it out slowly. He had heard all of this before and he didn’t really care to hear it all again. Still, he listened with half attention, looking for something he could use, anything. He searched his mind for a way to trap the man in his lies and at least bring suspicion upon him. The first step was to make it obvious he was not a reliable source of information. Even if he made it past that step, however, he needed something more.

The back door of the courtroom clicked open and Dean stepped in. Sam glanced back and their eyes caught. Did he have something? Anything? Dean gave him a slow nod and Sam turned back. When he was given a chance to ask further questions Sam stood and asked, “Would the Court entertain a request for a brief recess?”

Charlie shot him a look, then her eyes slid off of him to that back of the room. Luckily before she decided how to object, the recess had been granted. Everyone stood and as they did Sam gave her a quick grin. He was going to win this one, definitely.

#

“What do you have?” Sam asked and Dean thought it was a pretty shitty greeting.

“Missed you too Sammy,” he said as they walked to the private room down the hall where they could actually talk.

“Yeah, since when did you become big on formalities? I really want to put this one away, he’s a lier who molested a fifteen year old girl and is coming dangerously close to getting away with it.”

“Nah, I’ve got it covered. Remember? You said don’t come back until you have something that can put him away? Well I didn’t.”

“You followed proper procedure, right? We aren’t going to have the evidence kicked out again because of the way it was obtained?”

“I did it right.” Dean was insulted that Sam would even pull that card. “That was a long time ago okay? I learned not to do that shit when you’re doing the lawyer gig. Give me a little credit.” Dean paused while Sam produced a key and opened the door. As soon as they were in the room, and the door was closed, he turned. “Now, how about a proper hello?” He put his arms around his brother and gave him a not at all brotherly kiss.

Sam pulled out of it too soon for Dean’s liking. “You know they could put a camera in here at any time.”

“Yeah,” Dean grinned, “but they haven’t. Now, that was okay for hi but what about a reward for the information and evidence I brought you.”

“Show me what you have first.”

“You could start by asking him about the weather at the park, because you know, it rained that day.”

“Okay,” Sam nodded slowly and Dean could see that his mind was taking that information in and making it into several lawyer safe questions. “Tell me there’s more.”

“Yeah, ‘course there is.” Dean pulled a folder out of his inner jacket pocket. It was a bit bent, but the stuff inside was still in passable shape. “First, a weather report. Next, some pictures from the footage on a park camera, I mean the place was soaked. I don’t have the pull to get the actual video but if you need it I know you can.”

“This is all good, but it’s just enough to prove he lied.”

“Yeah, one more thing like that,” Dean pulled out some print outs of a facebook page. “His friend who says he was with him and the friends girlfriend? Yeah, he posted pictures of the two of them at his place together, kissing and playing video games.” He handed over the pictures, all taken at the odd angle of someone taking pictures of themselves with someone else. Then he paused and when Sam gave him an impatient frown he gave the last bit. “You’ll want this to, the victim was at her Aunt’s house when it happened right? I checked with the security company. The family had said they didn’t think the camera on the porch was active anymore well guess what…” He stopped talking, forcing Sammy to ask.

“What, Dean?” Sam finally asked in exasperated tones.

“They had lapsed in their payments but the security company never turned the camera off and he was there, exactly like your girl said.”

“Do they have him leaving too?”

“Yep, sure do,” Dean pulled out and showed the prints he’d gotten. “Again, you’ll have to fill out the paperwork for the actually copy of the video.” He raised his eyebrows. “Reward?”

Sam grinned that goofy grin of his, “Yeah, I guess you deserve one,” and he leaned in giving Dean a much longer kiss.

That was nice but it wasn’t enough. Sam had been so busy lately that all he ever called Dean for was help with a case and Dean wanted his little brother, to taste, to touch, to fuck. It was a private desperation that had grown more and more the longer they were apart. His hands were under Sam’s suit jacket, untucking his shirt, running under it to touch Sam’s skin.

“Dean… we can’t,” Sam objected but Dean could hear the weakness in the words, the desperation that was echoed in his own body.

“Sure we can,” Dean said, popping open Sam’s fly, slipping his hand into his brother’s pants. “I’ll be careful.”

It couldn’t be messy, so he went down on his knees, his mouth enveloping Sammy. Yeah, that felt good. They needed to do this more often. It felt like it had been years since he’d felt that hardness deep in his throat. Oh yeah, he was going to swallow every bit of it. Dean moaned and he heard Sam moan in response. 

#

Charlie tapped her foot impatiently on the floor and looked at her watch. They weren’t back. Damn Sam and his brother too. What had Dean found? Always digging around.

“What happens if they don’t get back, do we win?” her client asked.

Charlie sighed and shook her head. “Sort of, but if they have good enough new evidence they can pull us back in.” It would be a week, a month, several months but they would be back. Charlie didn’t like waiting. She eyed her client and wondered, not for the first time, if this one had lied to her. It was always bad news to be working against Sam, worse when Dean showed up. “Is there good evidence for them to find?”

“What? No!” He looked like he was worried though.

Charlie looked at the time again and made up her mind. She didn’t want to go through this more than once. Putting her eyes on her client she sternly instructed, “Stay right here.”

He nodded agreement and she hoped that he listened as she walked down the hall. She knew the room those boys tended to use. Please let them not be doing something unrelated to the case, she thought as she walked. Once she had walked in on a ghost banishing, twice on a discussion about some unknown gooey substance and more times than she could count on something sexual. Actually they seemed pretty good together, if it weren’t for the brother thing she would suggest they just gave in and moved in with each other.

She arrived at the door to the room and leaned in, listening, but the doors were solid there as were the walls, so she ended up opening it. Sam was half naked, leaning against the table and Dean was on his knees in front of him. “What? Again?” Charlie entered the room and slammed the door, Dean’s head jerked up with an audible pop as he looked at her. “Come on guys break it up. This is a court house you know?”

Sam moaned, “You’re right, she’s right.”

Charlie checked her watch. “Unless you can be done in two minutes, you need to stop.”

Sam was already tucking himself in, zipping up, looking horrified that she’d walked in on them again. Dean just grinned at her amiably, “Have a heart Charlie, it’s been like a month.”

“I don’t care if it’s been a year, why can’t you two do that stuff at home?”

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Sam turned to her. “Am I presentable?”

Charlie stepped forward and straightened a few things. “I don’t know why I do this shit for you.” Her eyes slid to a folder that she saw pictures of her client in and she sighed. Yeah, he was probably winning this one.

“You’re a kind soul Charlie, even if you do keep picking the wrong clients.” He gathered the papers and closed the folder. The two of them headed out of the room.

“I’m coming over tonight, Sammy,” Dean said, “seven o’clock.”

Charlie glanced at Sam and noticed he had become a bit less presentable, “Puppies, kittens, children, dead bodies,” she said to Sam quickly then she nodded, seeing the bulge in his pants shrink. “Yeah, it always works for me too.”

~~~


End file.
